Neon Genesis Junior High Students
The is a secret team of 4 in SSSS.GRIDMAN. They have some connection to Gridman prior to the start of the series and are really his Assist Weapons in human form. Something about them blocks out attention from others, allowing them to move freely without the risk of looking suspicious. History The "students" somehow got to know of Gridman before the series started. The first of the team to come in contact with the Gridman Alliance was Samurai・Calibur, who watched over Yuta, and then visited Gridman in the Junk Shop to give him an optimization upgrade and then transform into the Assist Weapon, Gridman Calibur, to slay Dévadadan. When Anti appeared and defeated Gridman, the rest of the team went to meet up with Samurai・Calibur, who was previously defeated along with Gridman. When the battle was over, Gridman revealed their identities to Yuta and Sho. Members - Gridman Calibur= Gridman Calibur :;Abilities *'Flight': The Gridman Calibur is somehow capable of flight, for at least a short duration. *'Beam Blocking': The Gridman Calibur is capable of, to some extent, blocking enemy attacks * : While using the Gridman Calibur, Gridman moves towards his enemy via the thrusters on his back, and slashes with his sword. SamuraiCaliburBeamBlock.gif|Beam Blocking GridCaliburEnd.gif|Grid Calibur End }} - Max= - Battle Tracto Max= Battle Tracto Max :;Arsenal * : The Battle Tracto Max can shoot explosive shells out of the twin barrels on its back. TankerCannon.gif|Tanker Cannon - Max Gridman= Max Gridman is Gridman's form when he combines with Battle Tracto Max. While wearing this Assist Weapon, Gridman gains additional arm strength. Despite the added weight to his upper body, Gridman is still capable of performing acrobatic maneuvers. :;Techniques * : Just like the Assist Weapon he combines with, Gridman can shoot explosive shells out of the twin barrels on his shoulders. * : An enhanced form of his Grid Beam, it is a beam with a diameter similar to or bigger than Gridman's height, fired from the Battle Tracto Max's clasped hands and shoulder cannons. MaxGridmanGattai.gif|Combination MaxGridmanTankerCannon.gif|Tanker Cannon MaxGridBeam.gif|Max Grid Beam }} - Borr= - Assist Weapon C= Assist Weapon C :;Arsenal - Combined Form 2= Combined Form 2 Simply named for now, it is Gridman's form when he combines with Assist Weapon C. :;Techniques }} - Vit= - Assist Weapon D= Assist Weapon D :;Arsenal - Combined Form 3= Combined Form 3 Simply named for now, it is Gridman's form when he combines with Assist Weapon D. }} - Combination= When all the Neon Genesis Junior High Students transform and gather, they can combine into more powerful forms. - Thunder Gridman= Thunder Gridman A combined form based on Thunder Gridman from the original series. Borr forms the main body, Vit forms the legs and Max forms the arms, essentially making it a combination of all his other combined forms. }} }} Trivia *All their names are based off of the English names of the Assist Weapons, as in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. *The name of their team is a (rather obvious) reference to Neon Genesis Evangelion. *The brooches on their vests are references to the patterns of the Dinobots from Transformers Age of Extinction. Category:Teams Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Neon Genesis Junior High Students